<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>why kokichi never goes for tea at shuichi's by iloveyoukitchengun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731747">why kokichi never goes for tea at shuichi's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoukitchengun/pseuds/iloveyoukitchengun'>iloveyoukitchengun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Game Akamatsu Kaede, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Unhealthy Relationships, pregame au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoukitchengun/pseuds/iloveyoukitchengun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kokichi goes to shuichi's house and regrets it pretty much immediatly.</p><p> </p><p>pregame au and i'm sorry it took so long to get out aaaaaaa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(but not really bc we dont like pg saiouma in this house), Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>why kokichi never goes for tea at shuichi's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/gifts">ToxicPineapple</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this is for tox because i really like their works and you all should totally check them out :D</p><p>uhhhhhhhhhh i kept trying to write pregame amamota but nothing was really clicking with me and i was suffering from really bad writers block but then i remembered i had this thing halfway completed so i just finished writing this. im sorry.</p><p>also i swear i'm working on the bnha story i just have school n stuff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>now, kokichi knew that this certainly was not a good idea. saihara was an unsettling guy who was always just a little too interested in kokichi for it to be innocent. kaede had brought this up to him one day, after receiving a letter inviting him over to saihara’s house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’m just saying, ko,” she said in her monotone voice, “that guy is unhealthily obsessive over anyone he likes. i broke up with him for a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokichi shifted in his seat. kaede sipped her smoothie and looked up at him, quirking an eyebrow. “i’m not stopping you. if you want to get kidnapped and tied in a basement, that’s fine with me. it would just prove my point,” she continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i... i think i’ll go… i sort of like him,” kokichi said, tapping on the armrest of his chair. “a-and if anything starts getting weird… i’ll call you, i-i promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kaede grabbed his arm, making the boy jump, just a little bit. “ko, promise me something. don’t fall for anything he says, no matter what he tries to tell you, alright?” her eyes were filled with fear as she tightened her grip, and kokichi nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“thank you so much for joining me, ouma,” saihara purred, looking at the nervous boy as he poured black darjeeling tea (kokichi’s favorite kind how did he know how did he know) and handed him a teacup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokichi sipped nervously and thought about how kaede was right, he shouldn’t hang around this boy, but there was just some kind of energy about him that pulled him in closer and closer. saihara was talking about a friend of his- kaito, was it?- recently got a girlfriend, and kokichi stopped paying attention after that and started thinking about kaede’s warning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he was jarred out of his thoughts when a finger on his chin forced his head up to face saihara, who was grinning almost maniacally. kokichi shrieked at the sudden touch, and saihara immediately stumbled back, fell on the coffee table, and spilled the teapot. orange tea bloomed on the grey carpet as kokichi watched in horror, thinking about oh my god he messed up he messed up so badly saihara is going to hate him now-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>saihara chuckled softly. “wow, i had no idea you hated me so much that i can’t even touch you…” he got up slowly as kokichi stared, retrieved a towel, and grabbed his phone. kokichi slinked off to the bathroom, thoughts bombarding him a mile a minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>why did i do that he hates me now right is he mad what do i do i have to tell kaede</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>that’s right! where was his phone? leaning against the door, he reached into his jacket pocket, grabbed his phone, and called kaede. she would know what to do, right? she picked up on the third ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“what happened and do i need to stab him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i-i messed up, kaede… i was drinking tea with him, right? i wasn’t paying attention… and he touched me, kaede! he just… lifted my chin up, with no warning! so i freaked out, r-right? and i accidentally made him spilled the tea, and he fell and hit his head on the coffee table, so i-i’m really screwed! he probably hates me now!” kokichi practically vomited the words out, as kaede tried to calm him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“that’s no one’s fault but his, ko- he’s such a creep! he knows how shy you are, and how you hate sudden contact! eugh, i hate him so much… i’m calling rantaro to come get you. stay safe, it won’t take long.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>your call has been disconnected</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokichi felt a small pounding on the door, and heard a voice coming from outside. “ouma? ouma… i’m not mad. that was… terribly rude of me. i shouldn’t have touched you without your consent. can i come in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokichi shook his head furiously. he was never talking to saihara again, as long as he lived. and he would definitely never come back to this house. if he even made it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i guess you don’t want to talk to me. but i want to… talk to you. ouma, i… i love you. every day i think about you and when i realize how much you hate me i feel myself sinking into despair. you’re the only person i want and i’ll take care of you, and spoil you, if you just open the door. please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokichi thought. he thought about kaede’s warning, rantaro who was probably on his way by now, and saihara. creepy ol’ saihara. he had to admit, though, that saihara was very pretty. and apparently well off. would it be so bad, as his boyfriend?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokichi opened the door and saw saihara’s eyes light up. saihara smiled and pulled kokichi in, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’ll love you forever, my dearest. thank you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kokichi pushed him off, wiping his lips with a tinge of disgust. “I’m- i’m not your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dearest</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he spat, narrowing his eyes. “that... that was a lie. i hate it here, and i hate you. i’m never coming back here again. i was stupid to not listen to kaede. she was right!” he yelled, tears coming to his eyes. “you’re the worst person ever!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>saihara widened his eyes in shock, and reached out to touch kokichi’s arm, but only grasped air. “ouma! what did i even do to you? you’re being irrational! don’t ignore me, i know better than you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>there was a knock at the door, and kokichi rushed to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>god, kokichi had never been happier to see that messy head of green hair. Pulling rantaro’s hand, he stormed out of that awful place and left behind that awful man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so... i’m guessing that didn’t go well.” rantaro chuckled, running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you think so?” kokichi crossed his arms and stared at the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>rantaro shrugged. “if you ever want to talk about it… i’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...thank you. can you take me home, ran-ran?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“of course, ko.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also!!! this is in NO WAY saiouma! pg shuichi was like a total creep to kokichi and i do not promote that sort of relationship!!! it's only tagged that because then more people will read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>